Road Rovers Star Spangled Soldier
by Stories by a Student
Summary: The Road Rovers gain a new recruit, who isn't to sure whether or not to stay and one rover helps him decide.
1. Chapter 1 The Soldier

**Road Rovers: Star Spangled Soldier**

 **The rovers decide to give the troops coming back home from Afghanistan a warm welcome and get a new recruit along the way. Rated T for violence**

 **Written by: Stories by a Student**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Road Rovers they are trademarked by Warner Bros. however characters that weren't in the show are my own creations.**

 **Chapter 1: The Soldier**

It was a beautiful March evening, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight and the rovers hoping to relax and enjoy a day like this, instead, however they were forced to bring some much needed materials to Washington D.C. Dulles Internatioal Airport. The rovers were unloading cargo from the sky rover to a ware house "Ugh, of all the bloody day's to be helpful it has to be on a day like this!" Colleen complained.

"Come on Colleen, it's not that bad" Hunter replied moving a large crate on a dolly.

"Ja, I agree with Colleen it's to nice out to work" Blitz agreed.

"See Huntie, even Blitz agrees with me" Colleen said. Colleen and Blitz made a deal that if Blitz stopped flirting with her that Colleen would stopping calling him by a different name and would stop kicking him into a wall. So far this deal had worked in their favor for the both of them.

"Well, the more you complain the longer we'll be here" Hunter added in.

The rovers continued moving crates into the ware house for the next hour. Exile was pushing the final crate on a dolly and stored it in the ware house and then exited the ware house back to the sky rover, only to see his fellow rovers sitting on the ramp of the sky rover sitting by a cooler drinkng bottled water. "Here you go Exile " Hunter said passing Exile a bottle of water.

Exile wiped the sweat from his forehead and drank deeply the water was ice cold and refreshing down his dry throat. Exile heard the loud roar of a plane and looked up to see a military cargo plane coming in to land "Look comrades, the troops are coming homeski" Exile said as they all looked up.

"Huh?, I wonder where they came from?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know?" Colleen replied.

"Well, that doesn't mean we shouldn't given then a warm welcome" Hunter said.

So they waited for the cargo plane to land and once it did they stood by the back of the plane away from the ramp of course to greet the troops. The troops coming off the plane were a little confused on why six dogs were greeting them, but it was still a warm welcome at the most "Welcome back"each rover said shaking a soldiers hand as the walked off. They even saw four German Shepherds get off the plane with the troops, each was wearing an army green harness. Colleen caught two soldiers and a black German Sheperd walk off to the side, "Huntie" Colleen said.

"Huh?, what is it Colleen?" Hunter asked.

"Those two soldiers with that dog what are they doing?" Colleen asked confused.

"I don't know? Let's go see" Hunter replied.

Hunter and Colleen walked over to the two as one soldier left. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Hunter asked.

"This fella here" the soldier said pointing to the black German Shepherd "His owner got killed and we're trying to figure out who would like to take in or we'll just have to send him to the pound until someone adopts him. It's a shame though he's a good dog very obedient ." the soldier said.

Colleen looked at Hunter and then back to the soldier "Can you stay here for a minute?" Colleen asked. While the soldier nodded "Thanks" Colleen said quickly as she pulled Hunter away to talk to him in private. "We should take him in" Colleen said.

"What? Colleen are you sure we don't even know who he is" Hunter said.

"So, you know what Master always says theirs a rover in every dog and besides what if he gets takened to the pound and no one adopts him? He'll get gassed Huntie" Colleen pleaded.

Hunter looked into her eyes, she was right if that dog didn't get adopted then he'd get killed and that wasn't fair. "Alright, Colleen" Hunter said. As he walked over to the soldier "We'll take him, I'm sure he'd make a great road rover" Hunter said sighing.

"Alright" the soldier said with a smile. As he wrote something on a clipboard "take good care of him" he said as the soldier left. Hunter knelt down and looked at the dog, well he was a black German Sheperd with brown eyes and his collar read "Johnny Michaels" Hunter got up and was about to ask the dog to follow him when Johnny got up in a second before he could say a word.

Hunter wanted to test Johnny's obedence "Johnny run to the sky rover and don't move until I get there!" Hunter commanded. And they watched Johnny ran to the sky rover and sit down "Dang, we should get him to train muzzle" Hunter said in amazement.

"I abso-bloomin-lutely agree" Colleen replied in amazement. Shag walked into the sky rover and froze and turned around to see Johnny sitting there as still as a statue "Rxile rho's rhis?"(Exile who's this) Shag asked. As Exile came to see what Shag was talking about. "I do not knowski?" Exile said just as confused. Minutes later Hunter and Colleen arrived at the sky rover where everyone was stareing at Johnny.

Blitz turned around to see Hunter "Hunter who is this?" Blitz asked. "That Blitz, is our new recruit" Hunter responded. They took off in the sky rover and the whole trip was of silence and confusion, once the rovers landed back at hq they explained to Master about the situation with Johnny and he agreed. So Johnny stepped inside the Transdogmafier as smoke filled the machine Johnny stepped out.

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry the ending of this chapter was rushed but I ran out of ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2 Know your Team

**Road Rovers: Star Spangled Soldier**

 **Johnny isn't to positive about joining the rovers. Rated T (Just in case)**

 **Written by: Stories by a Student**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Road Rovers they are trademarked by Warner Bros. however characters that weren't in the show are my own creations.**

 **Chapter 2: Know your Team**

Johnny stepped out of the Transdogmafier, he looked at the expressions of the other rovers which were of joy and excitement. But, Johnny stood there in silence not impressed that he could talk or that he could walk on two legs. The Master stepped forward "Welcome to the Road Rovers Johnny" he said with a smile his hand sticking out.

Johnny only looked at the man in silence "May I speak to you in private?" Johnny asked.

The Master looked at him surpised "You are dismissed rovers" said. As they all left the room, Johnny waited until they were out of ear-shot "Now then, you can't force me to be apart of this team of yours. If I know nothing about It and who says I'm willing to join?" Johnny stated. The Master then spoke up "Hunter, informed me of your dilemma and you would have a foster home. I' sure someone would love to take you in and the rovers would love to have you as a member." he said hoping to pursway him to join.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you an answer but don't get your hopes up." Johnny said. Master couldn't refuse or accept his decision "Alright, I'll call Hunter so he can show you around" Master said in disappointment. Hunter arrived a few minutes later "Hunter, can show Johnny around?" Master asked.

"Sure, Master" Hunter replied. The two left the room and walked in the halls in silence "So, Johnny tell me about yourself" Hunter asked breaking the silence. "Their's nothing to tell that's intersting" Johnny replied.

"I bet that's not true, everyone is intersting in their own way" Hunter said. Hunter showed Johnny every nook and cranny of hq and finally they were walking down the hall to Johnny's bedroom. "Well, this your room" Hunter said.

Johnny walked into his room and couldn't help but smile "Awesome" Johnny said.

"I knew you could smile!" Hunter exclaimed.

Hunter left down the hall leaving Johnny alone. "Great, now I'm getting second thoughts already" Johnny said sitting on the side of his bed. He sat there for a few minutes and got up and left and headed for the gym. He saw Blitz using one of the punchng bags, Blitz turned "So, your Johnny correct?" Blitz asked.

"Yes, and your Blitz?" Johnny replied.

"Ja" Blitz stated. Blitz continued to beat the punching bag like It was a life or death situation. Johnny watched the Doberman in silence "His form needs improvement or he'll end up on the ground in seconds" Johnny thought to himself.

"Here, Blitz" Johnny said coming over to him. "Place your feet like this" Johnny said moving his feet into an L-shape.

"Keep your feet like this, just remember not to far not close. And you'll have better mobility and better balance." Johnny said. Blitz copied Johnny's posture "Like this? Blitz asked.

"Yep" Johnny replied.

"Thanks" Blitz said with a smile.

"No problem" Johnny replied leaving the gym and heading towards the vehicle bay.

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure whither it's The Master or just Master, so please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Painful Friendship

**Road Rovers: Star Spangled Soldier**

 **Johnny isn't to positive about joining the rovers. Rated T (Just in case)**

 **Written by: Stories by a Student**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Road Rovers they are trademarked by Warner Bros. however characters that weren't in the show are my own creations.**

 **Chapter 3: Painful Friendship**

Johnny was walking down towards the vehicle bay and saw a male husky working on one of the vehicles "What's his name? Exile right?" Johnny thought to himself as he walked towards the husky, who was underneath the street rover working on repairs. Johnny put his foot on the mechanics creeper and pulled Exile out from underneath the street rover. Exile looked up to see who had interupted his work and relaxed only to see Johnny and not Blitz.

"Greetings comrade" Exile said getting up.

"Nice to meet you to Exile" Johnny said sticking his arm out, but to his surpise Exile gave him one of his famous bear hugs. Johnny winced as his spine felt like it would snap in two "Exile... could you let go now" Johnny pleaded as the husky let go.

"New recruit and friend this will be funski" Exile smiled.

"Well, what kind of vehicles are in here?" Johnny asked.

"There are jets, helicopters, street rover(List goes on for a while)" Exile stated.

Johnny stared at him wide eyed that is a lot of vehicles" Johnny replied.

"Alright, well see you later Exile" Johnny said leaving the room.

"Goodbyeski comrade" Exile said getting back to work.

 **Authors Note: Sorry it's been a while and it's a short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Competitive Friendship

**Road Rovers: Star Spangled Soldier**

 **Johnny and Colleen have themselves a sparring match. Rated T (Just in case)**

 **Written by: Stories by a Student**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Road Rovers they are trademarked by Warner Bros. however characters that weren't in the show are my own creations.**

 **Chapter 4: Competitive Friendship**

Colleen was walking down the hall towards the gym for her daily routine. She entered the gym to see Johnny working on a punching bag. "It hasn't been your first day yet and your already working out?!" Colleen said in disbelief.

"Well, thats no excuse for not training" Johnny replied.

"You know what?" Colleen asked.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I want to test your skills, so lets have a sparring match" Colleen challenged.

"You sure thats a good idea" Johnny said with concern.

"Yeah, we'll be working togther anyways" Colleen said.

"Alright sure" Johnny said.

The two walked over to a green training mat and they began. Johnny punched towards Colleen's stomach but she dodged the blow like it was nothing. Colleen kicked at Johnny only to see him sidestep just barely, Colleen reacted quickly and punched him in the face. Johnny covered his face, Colleen's eyes widend "Johnny, I'm so sorry i didn't mean to" Colleen apologized.

Johnny removed his hands quickly and kicked down at Colleen's legs and she fell on her butt in surpise. "First things first, don't let your guard down, even with a friend"Johnny said sticking his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and got up "Well, your full of surpises my friend" Colleen said.

"Theirs, more to come" Johnny said with a smile.

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoy, and have a happy thanksgiving. And I hope my action scene was decent.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Choice

**Road Rovers: Star Spangled Soldier**

 **Johnny is ready to make his final decision. Rated T (Just in case)**

 **Written by: Stories by a Student**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Road Rovers they are trademarked by Warner Bros. however characters that weren't in the show are my own creations.**

 **Chapter 5:The Choice**

Johnny looked at the waves as they gently rocked across the sandy beach. The sun was setting making the sky brilliant shades of orange and pink. Johnny and the other rovers had just had dinner only for Professor Hubert telling the others he hadn't made up his mind yet and their reactions were of shock and disapointment.

He was debating whether to stay or leave, he enjoyed his time with the other rovers and he would love to know them more. And there was a downside, he was afraid of losing them, he had lost friends and recently family in the military and that's what was holding him back.

Colleen walked outside looking for Johnny only to find him staring at the ocean. She walked towards him holding a gift behind her back. Johnny turned to look at her as she slowly handed him the gift.

"Johnny, we know you probably won't want to stay. So we wanted to give you this just to remember your time here." She said in disapointment.

Johnny grabbed the box and removed the lid to reveal a red road rovers collar with his name written on the gold tag. Colleen started to walk away, Johnny looked down at the collar and a slow smile crept over his face. "Maybe this is the right choice for me" Johnny thought to himself.

"Hey, Colleen!" He shouted, as Colleen turned around to look at him.

"I look forward to getting to know you guys better!" He said.

Colleen smiled and yelled back "I look forward to it"

Johnny made his way to the Masters chamber( I guess that's what you would call it) the Master turned "So, Johnny have you made up your mind?" Master asked.

"Yes sir, i have" Johnny said.

"Alright, what's your choice?" Master asked again.

"I plan on staying, I think everyone grew on me" Johnny replied with a smile.

"Thats great! I look forward to seeing you progress" Master said.

Johnny removed his collar and replaced It with his brand new one. Master went to a computer terminal and turned on the microphone "Rovers, please report to the briefing room" as his voice echoed through the halls.

The rovers all gathered in the briefing room "Rovers, I'm sorry to inform you that Johnny will not be staying with us. He left just a few minutes ago" Master said with a depressed tone.

The rovers looked at each other in shock, Colleen slumped into her chair "He lied to me, I can't believed it he got our hopes up and ripped it to shreds." Colleen thought to herself.

"But, I do need to inform that I have found a new promising recruit." Master stated.

Hunter look up at him in disbelief "So what we just accept this new recruit and just forget about Johnny?!" Hunter said in anger and disapointment.

"Well, Hunter how about you meet our new recruit" Master replied with a smile.

A door opened and Johnny stepped forward. Smiles spread across the rovers faces, Hunter was the first to get up and locked Johnny into a hug " I knew you would stay I just knew It" Hunter said hugging him tighter. Johnny hugged Hunter back.

" I wouldn't want to leave you guys after giving me such a warm welcome" Johnny replied

Exile got up and gave Johnny another bear hug, Blitz gave him a handshake, and Colleen got up and hugged him "You had us worried there" Colleen said.

"Well, I would have felt bad about leaving" Johnny said.

The alarm went off and the briefing romm screen turned on to reveal General Parvo and his Cano-Mutants attacking a air craft carrier.

Hunter turned to Johnny "Ready?" He asked.

Johnny looked at the screen and back at Hunter "Ready!" Johnny replied

" **Let's hit the road rovers"**

The End.

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed my story so please review all critisim is welcome.**


End file.
